


Tradesies

by SpookyHoodlum



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyHoodlum/pseuds/SpookyHoodlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Previously titled 'Cold To The Touch') Toecutter doesn't like to give without getting something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradesies

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally meant to be a story about Bubba Zanetti and my OC, but I've decided this isn't the kind of start I want for it, so I decided to leave it as a drabble-y oneshot.

Tradesies  
  


She was sitting on a broken down kiddie ride when the two of them passed the grocery store across the street. Bubba stared for longer than he usually bothered to glance. That caught Toecutter's attention as well. He gave a low hum, eyes trailing up long smooth legs in cut-offs, her knees bruised and covered in stick on plasters. The two began a leisurely trek across the street towards her.  
  
“What have we here?” He mutters sidelong to Bubba, who still had his dark eyes fixed on her. “Lovely, isn't it.”  
  
“Indeed.” His gaze had zeroed in, taking in the smaller details of the dark-haired woman. Her knuckles were bruised, the skin around one blue eye was yellowed, a healing bruise. She wore them like badges of honor. Lovely, indeed.  
  
She glanced up at the two men approaching, unlit cigarette between her lips. The blue BIC lighter in her hands was refusing to light, probably out of fuel. After a few more unsuccessful clicks, she took the cigarette out of her mouth to speak.  
  
“Gotta light?”  
  
Toecutter produced a matchbook and held one of them out. Bubba knew exactly what he was going to, nearly smirking. When she reached for the matches he pulled them out of her reach.  
  
“Ah-ah-ah,” He leaned in and effectively trapped her against the tin car she sat on, amused to see she didn't lean away from him. “I'll swap you. One match, in exchange for a kiss.”  
  
She narrowed her blue eyes and for a moment Bubba thought she might slap him. Instead, she calmly tucked the cig behind a pierced ear. She held up her index finger and pressed it against her soft lips. His eyes hooded as she pressed the kissed finger to his lips, flicking out his tongue against her fingertip.  
  
“Very well, missy.” He leaned in close enough that their noses nearly touched, where he slipped the match behind her ear, letting his finger trace the curve of her jaw as he stepped back. “But later I want a real kiss.”  
  
“Fuh.” She scoffed, going back to lighting her cigarette. “I wouldn't count on it.”  
  
“I would.” Toecutter let his fingers brush against her bruised knee before he turned away from her, gesturing for Bubba to follow. It was a small town, and they would be there awhile to rest up and resupply. They would not see the last of her, and vice-versa.

 


End file.
